User talk:Voxelplox
Hi ! this is my talk page! Leave me a message if needed. Please use your signature by typing in four tides! Thanks, Benjamin Ƭ ''' '''Rules.. *Always use your signature, or I will generally not respond back. *Please try and limit the amount of images you put on my talk page. *Do not touch any of the templates I have on my talk page. *Do not steal my codes without asking. ---- What you may ask me for.. *Signatures *css/js *templates *codes *General chit-chat *Help *A large project that might require a bot. *My hilarious personality ---- Shared Bot I currently share a bot with LeClerc Sharpe. We use him for the newsletters, however if something really important needs to be done I'll use him. As I have recently gained access to bot software, I might be able to help you with.. *Categorizing a lot of pages *Large spell-checking *Other related things I will do these normally, every week or so to organise images, or fix certain wide-spread mistakes. __TOC__ ---- Oh nose u didn't! SLAP! Hey man Hey man, i hope there is absolutly no hard feelings between you and me, cause if there is, i want you to clear the air of them, i wouldnt even care if you have something against me(not saying you do, but just in case), so uh ya, message me back when you read this please. The Best In The World No hard feelings. The ban request thing on a word document was just a joke. :) Benjamin Ƭ ' I saw that, but i wish Jack would message me back and understand(and i hope you do), im a joker, i joke around, i might ''bend ''the rules a few times, but that Kota joke where it was _____, was meant as he died, but that is meant for Jack, and thank you for accepting my apology. The Best In The World(if you dont know who i am you get the Outrageous! Don't let them take everything away from Jeremiah.. you know how much it means to him. Although it is roleplay, it's basically Garland's life. Don't let John do this.. as you former best friend.. I ask you as a best friend. [[User talk:TheDeceasedCaptain|''Czar Andrew Mallace of New Russia]] Re:Warships Aye, we shall get right on it. Canon setttings The , things are just for fun, chill dude, lol. The Best In The World Bot Software go to options>prefrences > then find the "site" dropdown area and select ".wikia.com" and put "potcoplayers" in front of it '''Tama63 08:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it works. Benjamin Ƭ ' Yeah yeah, haha funny thing is that i'm not inactive ;) i log on everyday and check the recent activity, but i don't see anyone breaking the rules, so i log off. - nudge nudge - ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 22:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sorry for the confusion :P 'Benjamin Ƭ ' actually ben and skull u are in inactive due to this i've searched through skull's contribs: *''An admin is inactive when they do not make a non-minor (examples of minor edits: fixing spelling, participating in discussions unrelated to Pirates Online or The POTCO Players Wiki , editing their userpage) or administrative-related (administrative tasks, not necessarily tasks only admins can do) contribution within three (3) months.'' Hmm.. you have a point, Sharpe! 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Really? Really Cartman, Really? The Voice of the Voiceless Signature Hey Benjamin! I be needing a new signature, instead of trying to modify mine to look like others and failing, is there anyway you could design a new one for me? Thanks ya ''Second High Lord Andrew Mallace'' Get on Minecraft, I want to build an airport. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 02:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Portals Lets get to work...:P *All Portals must use the same layout *Maybe a Sub-Featured Page 'Tama63' 07:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :P 'Benjamin Ƭ '''